Run Away
by LeaNayaHemoLove
Summary: Maybe its the dreams,maybe its her life or maybe its the nightmares...Rachel Berry ends up in Lima Ohio with a secret...will anyone find out? PAIRINGS:Major Finchel,Minor:Klaine,Brittana,Quick FRIENDSHIP PAIRINGS:Puckleberry,samchel,faberittana.
1. Chapter 1

A/U:This is a new fanfic.I hope you enjoy it!

My life is laugh and joke,whilst i feel like the sidelines of it all started in Y5.I was happy,smiley had friends and would do well in my day I walked into school and people were laughing at me.I was only 10 at the point so i just ignored it.I remember them laughing and pointing at me but i walked away keeping my head held high,even though inside i was crumbling.

This kept on happening my friends would be more distant,i was would eat alone at dinner and not speak to anyone,i was shouted at for not paying attention in class and the boys would make fun of my weight.I do have problems with my weight even now im still not happy about it but i decided to just ignore them and not show them that i was affected. The last year of primary was worse.I got really bad results on my SAT's and my parents were shouting at me telling me I didnt concentrate hard enough but i never told them what i was going through.

The first year of High school was the worst so far.I remember walking in and seeing all the beautiful skinny girls and i was there as this ugly fat girl...that's what i was called. I had no friends and I would walk around the school for about 3 weeks getting lost and having no where to go. After 5 months i was sick and tired of people calling me so i decided to go up to this girl.I asked her what her name was and she smiled at me and we started was called Santana and it turns out that our parents went to school is still my best friend from this day forward. I finally thought that i was happy until this present year.

In September 2011 i started my second year at my high school. The year started if well and finally i thought i would be happy until February names and looks started again,i would make up excuses so i didnt have to go to P.E and wear those shorts that showed off my fat,awful legs. It all started to build up in me until one day i broke down.I was sat in my room crying for hours whilst my parents were out and i would just cry and cry and cry. I remember seeing some scissors on my desk and one cut and all the pain would be let i did it.I cut my wrist once.

Up until April i didn t do it April my auntie was in a coma.I remember i would just sit in silence praying,waiting for her to wake up...that day they set her free.

I cut myself again this time deeper and as the blood trickled down my skin i couldn't help but smile at the pain being let out so it wasnt in me anymore but as time went on it didn't help. The day my life changed was when I was lost. .I was walking home when I was attacked.I was beaten,….raped., I didn't realise it at first until it all started making sense.I couldn't even lose my virginity to a guy I love.

I started to cut myself regularly and i would just let the blood drip. I would wear long sleeve tops even on sunny days and i would sleep in jackets.I wanted to commit suicide but i couldnt there was more to live for.I remember waking up one day and looking in the mirror thinking it was time for a change so I did. I stopped eating and if i was made to eat i would force myself to throw it up again...i lost weight and i thought it was working until my mum found found out about everything...the cutting,the suicidal thoughts,the bullying,the eating,everything!She told one of my P.E teachers and she thought i needed to go to the doctors.I still haven't been now but i know im depressed.

I have more friends now...they found out also about everything and i still dont know who it was from this day have been here with me through everything and i cant help but think how lucky i am to have such good friends like everything i am getting better even though my depression is still here,I want to power through it and be a happy teenager again.

This is why I have ended up having a new life in Lima Ohio.

So what do you think?Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey guys!All my exams are over now so I will be uploading as much as possible!Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

**Rachels Pov**

I wake up as the sun streams through the blinds into my room and I sit up the first day at my new school and I am NOT looking forward to it at all. I get out of bed and undress standing in front of the mirror and decide to weigh myself. I have almost hit my target of 70 pounds but I might have to adjust it because all I still see is Fat.

20 minutes later,I head downstairs to be met by fathers smiling at me.

"Hey munchkin,we made you some breakfast" My dad says and I smile weakly.

"Thanks but im not hungry"I say and they sigh.

"Darling you need to eat something,your getting really skinny" My daddy says and I start to get annoyed.

"Daddy,Im fine ok?I need to go,see you tonight"I sigh and kiss their cheeks before is going to be a long day.

I arrive at school and get out of my car making my way into the looks at me and my wearing sweatpants and a jumper that are to big for me.I haven't bought any new clothes since I was fat even though I still am.I make my way to the locker that is on my information sheet and start to put my things into it,when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Rachel?"I turn around and see Santana,my former best friend before she moved.

"Santana?"I ask and she smiles and hugs me.I feel her tense up and she pulls away looking me up and down.

"Have you lost some weight?"She asks concerned and I shake my head.

"No…"I trail of and she nods unconvinced.

"Okay…what lesson do you have first?"She asks and I stare into space.

"Rachel?Rachel?RACHEL?"She shouts and I flinch and walk backwards.

"Don't hurt me…"I say scared and she goes wide eyed.

"Im not going to hurt you,you drifted off that's all"She says and I shake my head.

"Your right…sorry.I have Spanish"I say upset.

"Same come on lets go"She says and we walk down the hallway whilst people stare at me.

**Santana POV**

When she flinched in the hallway that caught me off guard,especially when she started walking back and saying those things.I sigh and look over to her staring out the window not even concentrating. I cant help but also think about how skinny she felt when I hugged her.I need to find out whats happened and why she moved here in the first place.

As Spanish finishes we make our way to the cafeteria for lunch.I notice Rachel go and sit on a table in the corner not even queuing up for dinner and I sigh.I go and sit with her once I have gotten my lunch and hand her a cookie but she shakes her head and shoves it away.

"Im not hungry"She says and I sigh.

"You need to eat something"I say worried but she refuses so I give up. I hear chatter and look up to see Britt,Quinn,Puck,Sam,Finn and Kurt make there way over to the table and sit down.I see them all look at Rachel and the table goes quiet.

**Rachels POV**  
They look at me and the table goes quiet into Santana speaks up.

"Guys this is Rachel she just moved here"She says and they smile at me.

"Hi Im Brittany,Santanas Girlfriend"I look at Santana shocked nod my head at Brittany.

They all introduce themselves when Quinn speaks up.

"You not hungry?"Quinn asks and I shake my head.

"Oh,well you need to eat something"She smiles at me and speaks to Puck.

"Hey"I look up to see Finn sitting next to me.

"Hi…."I say quietly.

"You ok?"He asks and I nod.

"So why did you move here?"he asks and I start to shake.

"Erm…."I trail off.

"Her fathers got a new job"Santana cuts in.I see Finn nod but I can tell he isn't convinced.

After the day ends I make my way home and up into my fathers are on a business trip for 1 week and I get really scared when im home alone.I log onto Facebook to see some people have posted on my wall.I feel tears spring to my eyes as I see the comments.

New girl looks like a boy.

Go back to Israel hobbit.

No one wants you here.

I have seen enough so I shut my laptop down and walk into the bathroom. I garb the razor from the cabinet and make a new fresh deep cut on my thigh.I smile at the pain and how I feel relieved to be letting it out before I wash the razor and climb into bed.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey guys!I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter!Anyway here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer:I still dont own anything.**

**Rachels pov:**

As I walk into school the next day,I see people look at laughing,some pointing and some just calling me.I shake my head and walk to my locker until im pushed into a locker by one of the jocks.I feel a pain in my arm and I notice top getting red.

I run into the bathroom and check no ones in there before locking myself in a stall. I pull my top of see the cuts have re-opened and are bleeding badly.I open my bag and start digging through for a bandaid.i find one and put it onto my cut,hoping it will stop bleeding.I hear someone walk in and I hold my breath.

"Rachel?"I sigh as I hear Santanas voice.I put a new top on and make my wya out of the stall to see Santana satring at me worriedly.

"hey"I say quietly and I look in the mirror noticing my puffy eyes.

"What happened?"She asks looking at me.

"I just...fell"I lie and I can see her raise her eyebrow.

"Rach,i saw what happened"I feel my breath hitch.

"Okay,fine...i was pushed into a locker happy"I say sighs and makes her way over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder and I pulls away and just stands next to me.

"Just ignore them,they are stupid ok"She asks and I nod before I start to wash my hands not noticing how my shirt slides up a bit revealing a nasty cut.I hear Sanatana gasp and I follow her eyes go wide before I stand up against the wall.

"Rach..."I say and take a step forward before she starts shaking.

"D-dont hurt m-me"She quievers and I stand there shocked.

"Rach,im not going to hurt you...pass me your arm"She says and I shake my head furiously.I hear her sigh.

"Rach...d-do you hurt yourself?"She asks and I stop.

"No...how dare you accuse me of something like that!"I shout and she starts to shout back.

"Well whats with that cut on your arm huh?"She shouts and I feel everything rise in me before a slap is echoed through the goes silent and I raise my hand looks at me with tears in her eyes and I hold my hand over my mouth in shock before running out leaving her alone in the bathroom.

**Santana pov**

I stand there in just hit Berry just hit best friend.I start to put cold water on my face and re-apply my make up.I know something is up with her but I dont know what and I need to find cut...it cant be true right?Why would she do that to herself?I sigh and leave the bathroom making my way to first period.I have History with Rachel but as I make my way into the classroom,I see she isn't there and I is going to be a long day.

**Finns pov:**

Im walking to my first lesson when I bump into someone.I see its Rachel and I can't help but notice her eyes are all puffy and shes got tears streaming down her runs past me but I follow her.

"Rachel!"I shout but she doesn't stop.I run as fast as I can before I grab her arm spinning her to me.I hear her whimper in pain and she starts shaking before falling to the floor and rocking herself in a ball.I

"D-dont hurt m-me...p-please"She cries and I stand back shocked.I hear a yell before I see Santana running towards us.

"Rach"She says and bends down next to her but Rachel keeps crying and shaking.I stand there happening?

"Rach...im not going to hurt you ssh"She cooes and Rachel calms down.

"Thats it good girl"Santana says before looking at me and smiling helps rachel stand up and pulls her into a hug and whispers something into her ear before Rachel wraps her arms around Santana.

"Erm...whats going on here?"I say confused and Rachel looks at me.

"I-im...j-just...u-upset...t-thats a-all"She hiccups and I frown.

"Why did you think I was going to hurt you?"I say and she looks down.

"She just doesn't know you thats all"Santana speaks up and I nod.

"Okay...well I hope your okay Rach"I go to hug her but she steps back and I sigh.

"Bye guys"I say before one question in my head.

What the fuck just happened?

**Rachels pov**

I watch as Finn leaves and I cant help but feel bad.I come back into reality when Santana looks at me.

"I think its time for a little chat"She says and we go home skipping school.

**A/N:Sorry I have to leave it there!Please review? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys!Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while its just been so busy at it's the summer holidays next week so I can upload more then maybe 2-3 a week!Anyway,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything sadly.**

* * *

**Rachels pov**

As we arrive at my house,i remember that my dads have gone to a business meeting for the week,so im relieved they wont have to ask why Im home. I sit on the couch and Santana joins me before its Silent.

"So,why dont we discuss what happened today okay?"Santana ask and I look down playing with my hands in my lap.I hear her sigh.

"Rach...what was that cuut?"she asks and I feel the room become hot suddenly.

"W-what cut?"I stutter nervously and she she goes to grab my arm but I pull away before she can touch it.

"That cut on your arm,how did you do it again?"She asks and I blink twice.

"I burnt myself"I say slowly and I see her raise an eyebrow.

"Really because I thought you said you fell..."She leaves the sentence hanging in the air and the tension suddenly becomes noticable."You need help"She says suddenly and I lift my head up.

"Im fine..."I say and she scoffs.

"No your not,you need help but that wont happen unless you tell me whats happening"she says and I stand up quickly.

"FINE,YOU WANT TO KNOW?I CUT MYSELF AT LEAST 4 TIMES A DAY AND THATS ON A GOOD DAY,I DONT EAT AND I MAKE MYSELF THROW UP BECAUSE IM SICK OF BEING FAT AND HORRIBLE. I GET SCARED WHEN PEOPLE COME NEAR ME BECAUSE I WAS ABUSED AND RAPED...THERE HAPPY?"I shout before collapsing into tears.I feel santanas arms wrap round me and I sob into her not believing I just let it all out.

"Ssh,its okay"She coos and I try so hard to believe her but I cant.

* * *

**Santanas pov**

As she sobs in my arm,i cant help but be shocked at what she said...i mean I knew she cut herself because i guessed but everything else came down on me like a ton of bricks and I cant help but think that it finally makes always wearing long sleeved shirts and she flinches when anyone comes near her and she has being getting skinnier and now,i finally realise shes depressed and broken and for once I,santana Lopez,dont know how to fix her.

After ten minutes its silent with the occasional sob or sniffle but that's it and I finally speak.

"Im going to help you Rachel,i promise"I say and she sits back against the sofa tucking her feet in.

"No one can and thats the worst part"she whispers and I feel my heart break for her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"I ask and she frowns

"N-no not yet..."she stutters and I nod.

"Its okay,you dont have to...lets skip the rest of the day,where are your dads?"I ask and she looks down.

"T-they are working all week..."She frowns and an idea quickly comes to my mind.

"You can stay with me for the next week"I say and she shakes her head.

"I-its fine,i dont want to be a hassle-"She says but I cut her off.

"Tough,go pack and I will wait for you"I say and she gets up but not before hugging me.

"Thankyou"she whispers in my ear and I smile.

* * *

**Rachels Pov**

****I walk upstairs and start filling a suitcase with the most important things and im about to go downstairs before going into the bathroom.I walk in and there lay on the counter is a silver blade. I pick it up and put it in my pocket before coming downstairs.

"You ready?"she asks and I nod and before I know it,im in the car driving to santanas. This is going to be a LONG week.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey guys!Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while its just been so busy at it's the summer holidays so I can upload more then maybe 2-3 a week!Anyway,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything sadly.**

**Rachel's Pov **

We arrive at Santana's house and get out making our ways into her house.

"My mums out for the week so its just us"She said and I nod.

I begin to follow her upstairs and she shows me her room which has two double beds.I'm shocked."You can take that bed there and just unpack your stuff,i'm gonna get us some drinks and stuff"she said then leaves.

I wonder around the room looking at pictures of her when she was little and some with her 's a collage of me and her on one side of the wall and I smile weakly.I begin to unpack and put my razor under my pillow just in case.

When I have done,i sit on the bed and Santana comes up smiling at me and handing me a drink and a sandwhich."Thanks but i'm not hungry"I decline and she frowns.

"You need to eat Rach"She says and I sigh.

"I know but i'm not hungry today...sorry"and she she hesitantly puts the plate on the table.

"Its there if you want it"She says and I nod before its silence.

"N-nice room"I say and she smiles.

"Thanks designed it myself"I sit up straight smiling weakly.

"Your very good you should do it as a job"I say and she looks down.

"I don't know,my dad wants me to be a lawyer and my mum says follow your dreams...but i dont know what my dreams are yet"She says and I frown."You dont have to,just do what you like doing best"I say and she smiles at me.

"Making people happy,helping them"She says and I nod."What about a therapist?"I ask and she sighs"I dont know...anyway can we forget this Im only 17"she says and I frown but nod

**Santanas Pov**

After our conversation we just watch tv and chat normally but our old conversation at her house is still stuck in my head and I need it to come out.

"Rach can I ask you something?"I say and she nods.

"Erm...when did you start?"I ask and she sighs,looking down.

"When I was 14"She says and Im shocked...she did it for 3 years.3,long,miserable,sad,lonely years.

There's a knock on the door and we both are startled.

"I will get it"I say before running downstairs and opening the door to find Finn.

"Oh erm hi Finn?"I ask confused.

"Hi,is Rachel here?"He asks and I sigh.

"Yeah why?"I ask and he looks down

"I wanna ask her something"he says and I nod.

"O-"but im interrupted by a thump from upstairs.I run upstairs not realising Finn was following.I open the door and reveal Rachel on the floor curled up with a dash with blood running from her leg.

"WHAT THE?!"Finn says and I go pale realising he has just seen .Hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guys!Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while its just been so busy at it's the summer holidays so I can upload more then maybe 2-3 a week!Anyway,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything sadly.**

* * *

**Santanas Pov**

Crap,crap CRAP!This cant be happening

"Erm Finn..."I say but he rushes past me and sits by Rachel.

"Rach,whats wrong?"He asks and I sigh.

"Finn...she did it herself..."I say and I expect him to run away but he just nods and whispers things into her confused.

"San go and get a band aid,some disinfectent and the first aid kit"He says and I nod before running out,how does he know this?I return soon after to find Rachel sat up staring at Finn whilst Finn looks at her cut.

"H-here you go"I say choking out my words and I pass the equipment to him,he smiles slightly back at me.

"Thanks"He says and starts to clean it up,i sit beside Rach and hold her hand whilst shes crying.I hate to see her in so much pain,i really do.

* * *

After its all cleaned up we just sit there in silence before a question comes into my head that I need to ask.

"How come you knew so much about,what to use and stuff?"I ask him and he tenses before he slides his sleeve up revealing scars of his own.I feel sick and run to the toilet before throwing up.I come back and hes just staring at me.

"Y-you..."I trail of and he didnt I know this were like best friends?

"Yeah,i was 14...bad memories back then but nows not the time,i dont like talking about another time"He says and I nod before turning to Rachel.

"Rach..."I say and she lets tears come down her face,i hug her and she cries into my chest.I see Finn and he looks down and I see a tear slip from his eye.

"I-im s-sorry...i-im so so sorry,i couldnt help i-it"She chokes out over sobs and I nod.

"Its okay,ssh its okay"I say and we just sit there for ages.

* * *

**Rachels pov**

About 20 minutes later I see Santana just staring into space and I look at Finn to see he is looking down.I feel so sorry for has the same experience as me...

"Im sorry"I say looking at him and he looks up shocked.

"Why?"He asks and I sigh.

"I shouldnt of done that..."I say and he sighs.

"No you didnt know I was coming,non of you did"He says looking at me then to Santana.

"I know but I-i opened old scars and I feel s-so bad"I say as tears spring to my comes over and hugs me but I flinch and move back.

"Sorry?"He says but its like a question as well.I look down and Santana stands up.

"Im going to get a drink"She says and leaves me,i feel uncomfortable just with him and I slide back towards the wall.

"Im not gonna hurt you"He says blankly and I look down."I never would"But I dont trust anyone not anymore so I cant believe sighs.

"I was really happy but then my mum and dad had passed away and I was left with my was 6 and was called Lea.I had to raise her by myself but it began to get so hard.I couldnt deal with it anymore so I did became a regular thing you know and I thought it would solve my problems but I started to get depressed. Anyway eventually social services found out and split us up.I cried for days,weeks even I just wanted her this family came and I thought I would become happy again because someone wanted me.I was in my room and this girl she was 23 came in with her boyfriend and he held me down a-and she started t...t...to k...kiss me everywhere...i was crying but he k-kept his hand over my mouth I had never been so took turns at hurting would rape me and she would...put her lips...r...round...my t-thi...thing..."He pauses and tears are streaming down his crying as well,he was really takes a deep breath and carries on.

"Anyway...one day,i couldnt take it...i packed my things and where I met Puck.I live with him now and he knows like my brother and I started school where I met really helped me,he took me to therapy and I eventually got better.I havent done anything for 1 year now"He finishes smiling a bit and I just sit there.

"I-im so sorry"I say sobbing and I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him and I feel safe his arms,i may not know him but i feel like this is the start of something.

**Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey guys sorry for not uploading i just started school so its being busy!I will try as hard as i can.I wont give up!Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:One again,I still dont own anything.  
**

**Rachels pov  
**

The next day I wake up and get with a casual look which is jeans,a long sleeve top and some flats.I brush my hair through and apply a bit of mascara on before walking downstairs.

"Hello Rach"San says smiling.I smile weakly back at her.

"Hi..."i trail of,she sighs before walking over to me.

"No i haven't told my mum,so relax"she says and i shoot her a thankful smiles and she straightens out her cheerios uniform.

"You ready to go?"She asks and I nod before getting in her car.

* * *

We arrive at school and I make my way to my locker and santana tells me she will see me later and I nod before opening my locker.

"Hey..."i turn around and see finn.I look down.

"H-hi finn"I sigh and he leans against my locker.

"Are you ok?I mean after yesterday?"He asks and I smile at his concern.

"Ye a bit,thanks"He smiles and looks at me.

"Thats good"He says and its silence.

I sigh before speaking up"Thank you for last night,i didnt want you to see me like that"I say looking down and he lifts my chin up and stares into my eyes.

"Its fine,i know what its like remember?"He says and i look into his eyes but the bell puts me out of my thoughts and i smile a bit.

"See ya at glee"I say before walking off.

* * *

I walk into glee and everyones already there.I see finn and he smiles before patting the seat next to him.I smile and join him.

"Okay nationals is coming up any ideas?"Mr Shue asks and looks at us all.I sigh and raise my my hand.

"Rachel?"He asks shocked and i feel everyones eyes on me.

"Can I sing?"I ask nervously and I hear Kurt mumbling something.

"Sure..."He says and sits down.I stand up and go to the front of the room and see everyone looking shocked at me.

"I-i want to sing a s-song and dedicate it t-to san and finn"i say and san and finn smile.I take a breath in and start.

_Heart beats fast_  
_ Colors and promises_  
_ How to be brave_  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_ But watching you stand alone_  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_ One step closer_

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ Time stands still_  
_ Beauty in all she is_  
_ I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath_  
_ Every hour has come to this_

_ One step closer_

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ One step closer_  
_ One step closer_

_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

I finish with tears falling down my cheeks and everyone stands up and claps.I smile weakly and Kurt runs over to me and hugs me.I hug back crying into his shoulder.

"That was amazing well done Rae"He says hugging me tighter.

"T-thanks"I say and pull away he smiles at me then goes back to sit next to Blaine.I sit down next to Finn and he smiles at me.I smile back.

"That was great"He says and holds my hand i let him and lean into him and I know that this feels right I belong here.

**Reviews welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Sorry for the slow update schools just being so busy right now!This story has 4 more chapters and an epilogue left so I will try and post them asap!I hope you enjoy,sorry its not very long!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rachels pov**

I walk to my locker as the bell goes signaling that it's the weekend and I least I wont have to deal with school!I shut my locker and turn to be greeted by a smiling Finn.

"Hey beautiful"he says and I blush thinking how he can say that to an ugly girl like me...stop Rachel!Push those thoughts away!

"Hey Finn"I say and he smiles.

"I really liked your song in glee,you were brave"I sigh and look down.

"I just dont want to be judged..."I say and he pulls me into a hug.I wrap my arms around him,leaning my head on his chest and its just us two in the halls and I'm glad no ones here.

"You wont I know what it feels like remember?Just know your not alone and Im here for you"he says looking into my eyes and I stare into his.I feel him leaning in...oh no,I know whats going to happen...am I ready?The thoughts go as his lips touch mine and I find myself kissing back as his lips massage mine and I feel his hands on my waist.I feel a tear but I know im safe with him.I cant be hurt anymore not with him...

He pulls away and rests his forhead against mine I bite my lip as he moves some hair away from my forhead and tooks it behind my ear.

"I love you Rachel and I know you want time but I will be here for you,I wont rush you I will go at your pace"He says and I smile.

"Thank you...and I love you to"I say quietly and he brings me into his chest and I feel his smile.

"So what do you want to do about us..?"He asks and I look at him.

"i want to be with you,but I think we should just keep it a secret for now"I say and he nods smiling.

"Whatever you want,Im fine with"He smiles and I smile back.

"I have to go Sans waiting for me,I will text you and see you tomorrow ok?"I say and he nods smiling.

"Okay tell her I say hi.I love you"He kisses me and I sigh into the kiss lovingly before pulling away.

"I love you to"With one last peck i walk to my car and drive home..What a day it has been.

* * *

The next day I walk into school and I feel happy for once.I make my way to Glee Club and see that everyone is already there.I see Finn and sit next to him.

"Hey"I say and he puts his hand on my thigh.

"Hey babe"He whispers and rubs my knee before taking his hand of me and I blush.

"Okay!Today we will be practicing for all comes down to this moment!Any song ideas?"He asks and Most people put their hands up.

"I think we should sing Good time!"Santana says.

"Or Payphone"Puck speaks up.

"Or Macarena"Brittany says and everyone looks at her.

"What Lord Tubbington likes it"She says and everyone rolls their eyes laughing.

"Okay guys well I was thinking...a solo,a duet and a group number!"Mr Shue says and we all nod."Okay any suggestions for the solo and who should sing it?"

"I think Santana should sing Black Heart!"Artie says and Mr Shue smiles.

"I agree!San you can do that right?"Mr shue says and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Please its like cocaine to me"She says and we laugh.

"Okay now duet?"Mr shue says and its silent.

"I think Finn and Rachel should sing a duet"Quinn says and were all shocked.

"Yes!What do you two say?"Mr Shue says looking at us.I look at Finn and he smiles.

"Im in"He says and everyone looks at me.

"Erm...sure"I say and they all smile.

"Okay!Now song?"He asks and I think hard before an Idea comes into my head.

"What about This is Love?"I say and everyone nods confirming my suggestion.

"Great now lets just practice those today and we will practice and get suggestions for the group number tomorrow"He says and we all stand up ready for practice.

* * *

**Finns POV**

That night I go home and walk to my room...How did I get so lucky to get a girl like Rachel?I smile and turn on my phone sending a text to Rachel.

_Hey come round tonight?Everyones out.x -F_

I wait and recieve a message almost 5 minutes later.

_Ok,shall I come at 6?x -R*_

I smile at the star she puts next to her name because thats what she is and she needs to start believing that.I text back.

_Ye thats fine...See you then :)x -F_

I go into the bathroom to take a I get out 10 minutes later I put on my best dress shirt and pants before adding some cologne.I look at the clock to see its 5:30 so I go downstairs and put in the vegan lasagne.I start to clean up the house and then at 6:00 pm exactly the doorbell goes and I take a deep breath in before opening the door.

**What will happen next time?Nationals and some drama next!**

**Revieww!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hey!So Im off ill at the moment so thats why Ii have updated twice in 2 days!I hope to make one more or at least finish this story by next week!**

**Disclaimer:Once again I dont own anything!**

* * *

**Rachels pov**

That Saturday were on the bus to Nationals which is in New York!I haven't been to New York since...no Rachel!Push them away you dont need to think about that!I'm sat by myself because Brittany is Sat with Santana and everyone else have partners...Im not sat with Finn because we had an argument.I sigh and think back to that night..

_I walk in to smell vegan lasagne and smile at him,he takes off my jacket to reveal me in a red polka dot dress thats frilly at the bottom._

_"You look stunning Rach"he says kissing my cheek and I smile._

_"You dont look to bad yourself"I say and he smiles before walking into the kitchen,so I follow._

_"I hope you like lasagne,its vegan so.."He trails off and I smile_

_"Thats fine thanks"I say and sit down before he brings out the lasagne,two glasses and a bottle of champagne._

_"enjoy"He says and sits down and we start to eat,I eat about half of it before Im full._

_"You had enough"He says frowning and I nod._

_"It was delicious but Im full"I say and he nods before getting up and putting the plates back into the kitchen,he returns straight after_

_"Wanna go to the couch?"He asks and I bite my lip before nodding.I take his hand and we sit down on the couch and he pulls me into his side and wraps his arms around me._

_Its silent for about 5 minutes when Finn speaks up."Rach I just want you to know how lucky I am to have found you"He says and I look into his eyes nodding before he bends down and his lips connect with mine._

_I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck and he lays me down before entering his tongue into my mouth.I sigh and our tongues connect with each,we make out for 10 minutes before I feel his hand on my thigh.I frown but carry on kissing him when I feel it going higher and higher and before I know it,his hand is underneath my dress.A tear falls down my cheek but I ignore as his lips move to my neck and I feel his erection press into my leg.I start to squirm a bit but he doesn't notice as his hand keeps going and finally cups me at my entrance._

_"God your so hot Rach"He says and moves down to kiss my chest.I feel more tears fall down my face and I start squirming frantically._

_"No...Stop!Stop!"I start shouting and I feel him stop before looking at me and I see his face fall._

_"Rach..."He trails off and I start shouting at him to get off before he stands up and I bring my knees to my chest and rock back and forwards._

_"S-stop"I cry and he sits down next to me._

_"Im so sorry Rach...come on babe"He says and tries to hug me but I stand up._

_"NO!JUST DONT TOUCH ME!LEAVE ME ALONE!"I shout and he stands up._

_"WILL YOU STOP BEING SO OVER DRAMATIC?ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS MAKE OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND BUT I CANT BECAUSE SHES BEEN SO FRIGGIN UPTIGHT"He shouts and I cry softly to myself before going to get my coat._

_"Fine."I say and go to the door._

_"Rachel I didnt mean that,im s-"but I cut him off._

_"You said you would go at my pace...you promised and what did you do...Im sorry Finn,Im sorry I was raped and I cant do anything sexual without gettimg scared...Im sorry Im so boring and I'm not like Santana or Quinn or any of the girls in Glee,Im sorry I have scars all over my body and Im sorry Im not perfect"and with that I slam the door and walk to Santanas but luckily shes out with Brittany.I get into bed and shut my eyes before crying myself to sleep._

I shake my head and hear Mr Shue telling us were about 30 minutes away now.I lean my head against the window and shut my eyes.

* * *

I get woken up by someone shaking me and notice its Britt.

"Hey Rachie were here!"She squeals and I get up and collect my luggage from under the bus and go and stand with everyone.

"Okay guys!Heres our hotel!We have 2 rooms!A girls room and a boys Girls room please stay in your rooms at girls room please"He says and I hear Kurt curse before we all make our way to our rooms in the hotel.I walk past Finn and he looks at me but I just keep looking down and walk into my room.I sigh...this is going to be a long 4 days.

**Reviews are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Only 2 more chapters and an epilogue!Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I still dont own anything**

**Rachels pov**

That night us girls are sat in a circle laughing and chatting,we have nationals the next day so were all really excited.I see everyone laughing and I can't help but feel a bit of jealousy.I sigh and stand up.

"Where are you going?"Mercedes asks and they all look at me.

"Im just going for a walk"I say as I get my boots and coat on.

"Okay but be careful"Santana says and I nod and leave.I walk out of the hotel and the cold,New York air hits me.I breath in and start to walk along the path before I turn down a back street and walk along quietly.I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see a man following me.I start to panic,as he grabs my hand.

"Well hello there"He smirks and I recognise his face...oh no.

"Let me go"I mumble struggling and he smirks.

"Well,well,well I havent seen you around here since we had our fun...Ms Berry"He winks and I feel tears build up but I try to keep myself calm.

"Please just let me go"I say but he pushes me against the wall and kisses me.I start to scream but he slaps me...this is it,I think until suddenly I feel his weight of me.I open my eyes to see...Finn punching him over and over on the floor.

"Finn!Stop!"I shout pleadingly but he ignores and carries on.

"Finn your gonna kill him"I shout more and he looks at me with dark eyes.

"Thats what I want to do"He says tightly.

"Please just lets go,its not worth it"I whisper and he stands up nodding.

"Fine"He says and we start walking silence between us I speak up.

"Thank you..."I say and he nods firmly.

"Its fine...are you ok?"He asks and hes kinda scaring me right now.

"Y-ye Im fine"I say and he stops suddenly,me doing the same.

"Im really sorry about the other night,I didnt mean to pressure you.I feel like a right jerk"He says and I look down.

"Im sorry for being so uptight"I say and he flinches,knowing that I used what he said against him.

"I didn't mean it like that Rach,please believe me."He says and I sigh.

"I do,I just got upset"I say and he nods.

"Me to...I miss you"I look at him and smile weekly.

"I miss you to"I say and he hugs me.I hug back and breath in his scent.

"I was a mess without you"He says and I hold his hand looking down at our hands entwined when a cut catches my attention.I look up at him and he seems to notice I have seen,he nods and I put my hand over my mouth.

"I-i did that?"I ask upset and he frowns.

"No,I did it because I felt like crap so please dont blame yourself"He says but I feel like shit.

"Just once?"I ask and he nods.I sigh in relief that its only once.

"Please dont do it again."I say and he looks at me.

"Ony if you dont"He says and I nod slowly.

"Okay"I stick my pinky out and he takes it,we both smile.

"I loveyou...be mine?"He asks and I giggle at his cuteness.

"I love you to and ok"I smile and he leans down and kisses me softly.I kiss back but pull away when I hear a comotion.I turn to see the guy being pulled into a police van and I smile widely before a police officer comes towards me.

"Ms Berry?"He asks and I nod."The guy is called Jessie St James.I believe he raped you a while back?"He asks and I nod again.

"Well hes been arrested for 15 years but we dont need to go to court because he has no lawyer and we have all the evidence on video..."He smiles and shakes my hand before leaving.I smile and jump into finns arms.

"Thats great baby!"Finn says and I kiss him senseless before leaning my head against his.

"We need to get back,Its late and we have nationals tomorrow"I say and he grabs my hand and we head back.

When we get back we stand outside my hotel room and he kisses me.I kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist and kiss for 5 more minutes when were suddenly interrupted.

"Whats going on here?"San says with the door open smirking.I pull her out and shut the door.

"Nothing we were just saying goodbye"I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"I didnt know it involved shoving tongues down each others throat"She smirks and I sigh.

"Fine me and Finn are dating ok?Just please dont tell anyone?"I ask and she smiles.

"Of course really happy for you to but Finn if you ever hurt her,I swear to god..."She trails of and I laugh.

"San,dont scare him."San joins in laughing.

"Haha thats so funny"He says rolling his eyes and I grab his hand stroking it.

"Well I better get going babe.I will see you tomorrow.I love you"

"I love you to Handsome"He smiles and kisses me.I kiss back and I see Santana fake gag.I pull away laughing and walks back to his room and we go inside ours falling to sleep instantly.

* * *

The next day were getting ready for Regionals...my stomachs churning with fear,excitement,nervousness,anxiety.I put on the dress which is Black holterneck and has a pink strap along the waist with a bow at the back.I curl my hair and add on my make-up then stand back to look in the mirror.I trace over my scars on my arm and sigh.

"Hey Beautiful"Finn says and I feel him wrap his arms around me.I smile and lean turns me around and looks down at my arms.

"Im sorry...I look awful"I say looking and down and he bends down and kisses each scar...how could a guy be so adorable?Loving?Cute?He stands back up and smiles brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You look beauitful ok?"He says and kisses my nose but he pulls away quickly when the rest of them start to come in.

"Right...this is Your chance to shine...you have all worked so hard."Mr Shue says and we all nod smiling at each other.

"Well we couldnt of done it without you Mr Shue"Tina says and we all group hug when the lights start to flicker and the bell dings.

"Right,were do this!"He says and we all put our hands in

"Woahhhhh New Directions!"

* * *

"Now from Lima Ohio The New Directions!"The presenter says and Santana walks on.I smile at her and she starts to sing.

**I don't like it when you break me honey**  
**Why'd you have to do that?**  
**Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling**  
**Do you feel like a man?**

**Figure, figure there's no working you out whatsoever**  
**Only one way I can sum you up altogether**  
**You got a black heart**

**Daddy I've fallen for a monster**  
**Somehow he's scaring me to death**  
**He's big and he's bad**  
**I love him like mad**  
**Momma, he's the best I ever had**  
**Daddy I've fallen for a monster**  
**He got a black heart**

**No walls to build around me honey**  
**'Cause you blew my house down**  
**Sticks and stones won't put it back up for me**  
**And that's where we're at now**

**Sicker, sicker, I ain't feeling your mouth whatsoever**  
**Naming hurts me more than weight thrown around but whatever**  
**You got a black heart**

**Daddy I've fallen for a monster**  
**Somehow he's scaring me to death**  
**He's big and he's bad**  
**I love him like mad**  
**Momma, he's the best I ever had**  
**Daddy I've fallen for a monster**  
**He got a black heart**

**Daddy I've fallen for a monster**  
**Somehow he's scaring me to death**  
**He's big and he's bad**  
**I love him like mad**  
**Momma, he's the best I ever had**  
**Daddy I've fallen for a monster**  
**He got a black heart**

**He got a black heart**  
**He got such a dirty black heart in him**  
**Ain't it girls?! (yeah)**  
**I love him like mad**  
**Oh, yes I do**  
**He got a black heart.**

She makes her way off and the crowd is already cheering ...she runs and kisses Britt and I smile at them before I take a deep breath in and Finn comes out from behind the curtain and starts to sing.

_[Finn]_

**If you love it like I love it**  
**And you feel what I feel inside**  
**If you want it like I want it**  
**Then baby let's get it tonight**  
**If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)**  
**Say hell yeah (hell yeah)**  
**And say hell yeah (hell yeah)**  
**This is love, this is love, this is love**

I come out from behind the curtain and start to sing.

_[Rachel]_  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**This is love, this is love, this is love**

We start to walk around each other smiling.

_[Finn]_  
**This is love for the beats**  
**Steal it in the streets**  
**Love for the melody, notes on a sheet**  
**The dope crusader, funky terminator**  
**I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later**  
**And the way the beat is knocking**  
**Got me feeling, alright, cause the DJ got me walking on the ceiling (all night)**  
**I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold**  
**I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode**

_[Finn]_  
**If you love it like I love it**  
**And you feel what I feel inside**  
**If you want it like I want it**  
**Then baby let's get it tonight**  
**If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)**  
**Say hell yeah (hell yeah)**  
**And say hell yeah (hell yeah)**  
**This is love, this is love, this is love**

_[Rachel]_  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**This is love, this is love, this is love**

_[Finn]_  
**This is love for the bass, and love for the treble**  
**Love for the orchestra, violincello,**  
**Love for computer beat, hotter than metal**  
**House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto**  
**We sip till we smashed up, feeling alright**  
**And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night**  
**I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole**  
**I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode**

**Eh, baby, yeah, alright**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Good god, yeah, alright**

_[Rachel]_  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**This is love, this is love, this is love**

**This is love, this is love, this is love**  
**This is love, this is love, this is love**  
**This is love, this is love, this is love**  
**This is love, this is love, this is love**

**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**  
**Can you feel the love?**

We finish facing each other and Finn engulfs me in a hug and I smile and we make our way off for the finale.

**Oh**,** oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**  
**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**  
**You know we getting hotter, and hotter**  
**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**

Blaine:  
**Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them**  
**Some call me nicki, and some call me roman**  
**Skeeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza.**  
**Giuseppe Zannotti my own sneaker**

Puck:  
**Sexy, sexy that's all I do**  
**If you need a bad bitch**  
**Let me call a few**  
**Pumps on and them little mini skirts is out**  
**I see some good girls, I'mma turn 'em out**

Sam:  
**Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle**  
**I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, hey?**  
**Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle**  
**I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, let's go.**

Artie:

**Music, makes me, high**

Rachel:**  
Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor  
You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**

**Pound the alarm!**

(Brittany and Mike dance)

**Pound the alarm!**

Mercedes:  
**I wanna do it for the night, night**  
**So get me now, and knock this over**

Tina:  
**I wanna do it like you like, like**  
**Come get me, baby, we're not getting younger**

Quinn:  
**I just want you tonight, night**  
**Baby, we won't do it for life, life**

Mike:  
**Music, makes me, high**

Santana:  
**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**  
**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**

Kurt:  
**You know we getting hotter, and hotter**  
**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**

Brittany and Santana:

**Pound the alarm!**  
**Pound the alarm!**

**Alarm!**  
**Alarm!**  
**Alarm!**  
**Alarm!**

Finn:  
**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more**  
**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor**

Rachel:  
**You know we getting hotter, and hotter**  
**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down**

Blaine:  
**Pound the alarm!**

Kurt:  
**Pound the alarm!**

All:  
**Pound the alarm!**

We all finish and the crowds we all walk of stage I go backstage to see Finn.

"Finn!"I say and he runs towards me hugging me.

"Babe you were great out there!"He says and I blush.

"You were to!"I smile and he kisses me.I kiss back and his tongue asks for access and I allow it as our tongues entwine I cant help but think how lucky I am.

"Well done Hudson."We turn around to see all the glee club there smirking and I bury my head into his chest.

"Why didnt you just tell us you were together?"Sam asks and I sigh.

"We just didnt want people to know yet"I say and he hugs me.I hug back as he kisses my head.

"Well were all happy for you"He returns to hold Quinns hand.

"Guys...this is it lets go find out if we won"Mr Shue says and we all walk on stage.

* * *

That night were all in the boys hotel room celebrating are win...Were all eating pizza and drinking champagne.I smile at everyone...Britt and San are sat in the love seat hugging;Sam and Quinn are laughing in the corner;Pucks sat with Artie chatting away;Mercedes,Tina and Mike are all singing and Im sat in between Finns lap as I play with his hands.

"I need to go to my hotel room will you come with me?"I ask and he nods helping me up.

"Erm me and Rach need to go and get something..."He says and I see Puck and San smirk...we leave hand in hand and then enter my hotel room.

"So what did you wanna get?"He asks and I look at him.

"Nothing"He frowns confused.

"Oh so why are we here then?"He asks and I breath in.

"I-im ready"I say and he goes wide eyed.

"R-really?"He asks and I nod."Are you sure...I dont want you to feel pressured-"I kiss him to stop his ranting.

"Im perfectly ready.I love you"I say and he kisses me.I kiss back as we lay down on the bed and his tongue enters my mouth and are tongues connect.I sigh into his mouth as his hand moves up my stomach.I dont mind though and he continues to kiss as his hand finally stops as I feel it on my breast and I moan hands reach the hem of his shirt and I pull it over his head memorised by his broad chest.I plant a kiss on his heart and he kisses my neck.

"So...beautiful"He moans and I pull my top over my head to reveal my lace bra and he looks at me nods to confirm his thoughts and reaches behind me to undo my bra and my nipples perk up as the cool air surrounds my breast...he lays kisses from my jaw down to my chest and tugs my nipple between his fingers.I moan and run my hands through his hair and latches his lips around it and tugs jently,licking and kissing my breast and nipple.I sigh in delight and tug my fingers at his jeans undoing the buttons and pulling them down so that hes left in his boxers.I see his erection through his boxers and moan..he smirks and brings his hands to pull down my skirt kissing my stomach as he does pulls back to look at me just in my panties and I rub my thighs together becoming unpatient.

"How are you so beautiful?"He asks and I smiles as he suddenly cups me through my panties and I that feeling feels familiar and I feel tears build in my eyes but I carry on starts to rub me slowly through my panties and I can already feel the wetness through them and he starts to kiss my inner thighs as his hands spread them further apart.I become more comfortable and grab his painfully,hard erection through his boxers,he moans into my thigh and I grip it tighter and start to move up and down as his fingers grab the hem of my panties and pulls them down,the sudden air surround my pussy as it sends chills up my spine.

* * *

**Finns pov**

The feeling of Rachel rubbing up and down my shaft is amazing.I stare at her woman hood and bring my finger to rub her clit.I start to rub faster and hear her moan in pleasure which makes me do the same and I'm so painfully hard all I want is her...Im suprised she wants this actually.I feel her getting faster and I slowly insert a finger into her.I look up to see a tear fall so I immediately stop.

"Are you ok...maybe we should stop"Ii say and I see her shake her head.

"No,I want this... fine"She says and I raise an eyebrow but she nods again.I sigh and insert my finger into her which this time she moans.I slowly pull it out and then insert it back in.I start fingering her at a stead pace and slowly get faster and faster.I moan as her walls tighten and I add a second moans filling the room.

"Oh god...keep...going...fuck"She moans and I go faster.I feel her walls clench and I know shes about to come.

"Cum baby...for me"I say and she lets go her juices coating my fingers and she falls back.I pull my fingers back and suck them clean before she sits up and straddles me instead.

"That...was amazing"She says smiling and I nod agreeing.I lay there as she grips the hem of my boxers and pulls them down to reveal my erection as it springs up...she stares at it and slowly grabs it.I moan slightly and she grips it a bit more tighter then she starts to move up and down my shaft as I moan loudly and bring my hand up to cup her breast and tug at her suddenly lets go but immediately its covered again as she puts her lips round the tip and starts to lick my shaft looking at me.I shut my eyes and moan loudly.

"Oh fuck...rachel...keep..going"I moan and she takes me into her mouth slowly until I hit the back of her throat .My eyes roll into the back of my head and she starts going faster and I thrust my hips into her face.

"Rach...Im gonna cum..."She keeps going though and I cant hold it back anymore as I cum in her mouth and she swallows and looks back up at me smiling.

"That was...so fucking awesome babe...your amazing"I say smiling and flips us back over but suddenly stop.

"I havent got protection..."I frown but she just smiles.

"Im on the pill"I sigh in relief and kiss her deeply before sliding my length into her.I moan and look at her to see she has her eyes shut and her teeth clenched together.

"Baby...shall I stop?"I ask and she shakes her head.

" No...Im just having flashbacks...ok,you can go"She looks me in the eyes and I pull out before sliding back in this time both of us moaning.I start going at a stead rythm and I kiss her as I slide in and out.

"Harder...faster"She says and I obey this time slamming into her as she cries out in pleasure.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck"I spit out and I bring my hand down to rub her clit and thats all it takes as her wallks clench around me and she cums moaning loudly.I follow straight after spilling my liquid into her.I fall on top of her and its silent except for our panting.I roll of to the side and lay next to her.

"Wow..."I say.I hear sniffling and I look at her to see shes crying.

"Baby..."I trail off and she looks at me.

"That was just...wow...I really wished you were my first not that guy"She says and I pull her into my chest stroking her hair.

"Ssh its ok..."I coo and she stops crying.

"Thank you...I love you so much"She says and I smile.

"I love you to beautiful"I kiss her softly before we both fall into a deep pleasurable sleep.

**Just one more chapter and an epilogue!**

**Reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Heres the last chapter before the epilogue!Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything,yet again**

* * *

**Rachels pov**

These last few months have been so memorable.I stopped cutting,I have put on some weight now,I have made so many good friends and I have a boyfriend.I moved back in with my dads as they quit there job because I was more important apparently...today is Graduation and Im stood in the mirror wearing my light,pink dress that stops at my knees.I have curled my hair slightly showing my bangs and added some light make-up.I smile as I slip on my gown and put on me heels before walking downstairs.

I see Finn at the bottom and he smiles at me,as I come down.I smile back and hug him.

"You look stunning"He whispers and kisses my cheek.I smile and hold his hand tightly.

"Picture timeee!"Daddy says as he grabs his camera and I roll my eyes.

"Come on Finny"Carole says with her camera as Kurt is stood at the back of the room with Blaine laughing.I roll my eyes.

25 minutes later and over 100 pictures have been took were finally ready to all get in the car and drive over to McKinley ready for the Graduation ceremony.

* * *

We wait behind the curtain for our names to be called out and I sigh.I cant believe Im in college soon.I feel two arms wrap around me and I smile.

"Hey Gorgeous"Finn says and kisses my cheek.I turn around.

"Well hello there Handsome"I say fixing his smiles as Principal Figgins starts to call out our names one by one.

"Mike Chang"

"Mercedes Jones"

"Artie Abrams"

"Tina Cohen Chang"

"Sam Evans"

"Quinn Fabray"

"Blaine Anderson"

"Brittany S. Pierce"

"Noah Puckerman"

"Santana Lopez"

"Finn Hudson"

"Rachel Berry"

I smile and walk out,collecting my diploma and go to stand with the rest of them and as I get there Im suddenly attacked as Finn leans over to kiss me and I smile kissing back.

"I now present William McKinley High Class of 2012!"Principal figgins say and we all throw our hats up laughing and hugging.

Everyone makes their way of stage,except from the glee have one last time to sing together and I already feel myself getting emotional.

"And now for the last time performing together...The New Directions!"Figgins says as he walks off and the music starts.

_[Finn:]_  
**I've paid my dues **  
**Time after time **

_[Puck:]_  
**I've done my sentence**  
**But committed no crime **

_[Santana:]_  
**And bad mistakes**  
**I've made a few**

_[Rachel:]_  
**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face **  
**But I've come through**

_[Choir:]_  
**And we need to go on and on and on and on**

_[Blaine:]_  
**We are the champions **  
**My friends**

_[Mercedes:]_  
**And we'll keep on fighting **  
**Till the end **

_[Everyone:]_  
**We are the champions **  
**We are the champions**

_[Tina and Mike:]_  
**No time for losers**  
**'Cause we are the champions **

_[Finn:]_  
**Of the world!**

_[Kurt:]_  
**I've taken my bows**  
**And my curtain calls**

_[Sam:]_  
**You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it **  
**I thank you all**

_[Quinn:]_  
**But it's been no bed of roses**  
**No pleasure cruise**

_[Brittany:]_  
**I consider it a challenge before the whole human race **  
**And I ain't gonna lose **

_[Choir:]_  
**And we need to go on and on and on and on**

_[Artie and Mercedes:]_  
**We are the champions **  
**My friends**

_[Santana and Brittany:]_  
**And we'll keep on fighting **  
**Till the end**

_[Everyone:]_  
**We are the champions **  
**We are the champions**

_[Rachel:]_  
**No time for losers**  
**'Cause we are the champions**

_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
**Of the world!**

_[Kurt and Blaine:]_  
**We are the champions **  
**My friends**

_[Puck and Quinn:]_  
**And we'll keep on fighting **  
**Till the end**

_[Everyone:]_  
**We are the champions **  
**We are the champions**

_[Quinn,Tina and Mike:]_  
**No time for losers**  
**'Cause we are the champions**

_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
**Of the world!**

_[Choir:]_  
**We Are **  
**Champions!**  
**Of The **  
**World!**

Im crying as we finish and Finns picks me up in a hug spinning me round as I sob into his shoulder.

"Hey its ok..."He coos as he hugs me and I smile weakly.

"I love you"He says and I smile.

"I love you to"

* * *

That night all the glee members are at my house whilst our parents are at Finns and Kurts...I'm sat on Finns lap as he stokes my cheek and I keep thinking the same thing...How did I get so lucky?Here sat with the most important people,my friends,boyfriend.I smile as I feel Finns lips on my cheek.

"Guys!Lets sit down in a circle and share stories"Brittany says and we all sit down.

"Okay,I think we should sing a song though!"She says and we all smile.

"Which one?"Puck says and I smile and start to sing.

_[Rachel:]_**Heart beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
**But watching you stand alone**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

_[Santana:]_  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

_[Brittany:]_  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_[Kurt:]_  
**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**

_[Quinn and Tina:]_  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**

_[Puck and Sam:]_  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

_[Finn:]_  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

_[Blaine:]_  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_[Artie and Mike:]_  
**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**

_[Kurt and Blaine:]_  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

_[Santana and Brittany:]_  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**

_[Quinn and Sam:]_  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

_[Tin and Mike:]_  
**For a thousand years**

_[Artie and Puck:]_  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**

_[All:]_  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

We all smile and hug each other our tears falling...this is what I love being here with my friends and my boyfriend and he kisses me on my lips and rest his forhead against mine.

"I love you so much"

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

**There we have it!Now just the epilogue,it will be up either today or Im going to be starting a new story called 'The Hudsons life' Which will be about Finn,Rachel and their kids so look out for that!Thanks to everyone for staying with me through this!**

**Please review :)**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N:Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything still.**

**3 YEARS LATER.**

** Rachels pov**

"I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON"I shout as I grip his hand tightly.

"I know baby your doing well come on"He says and I feel anger.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DONT CALL ME BABY"He rolls his eyes.

"Come on Rachel push,your almost there"The doctor says and I push my hardest,I have EVER pushed.I hear a tiny cry and see my little baby.I cry happy tears as Finn kisses my head.I turn to him to see hes crying to.

"I love you"I whisper and he kisses me.

"I love you to"He says and I smile.

"Well Rachel its a little baby boy and hes perfectly fine...do you wanna hold him?"The nurse asks and I nod as she hands him over to me and I cradle him gently.

"Hello baby...Im your mommy and Im gonna do everything I can to keep you safe and happy"I smile and Finn wraps his arm around me.

"Do you have a name yet?"She asks and I smile.

"Christopher Hudson"I smile and I hear Finn gasp.

"You dont have to do that..."I smile.

"I want to and I love that name"I smile kissing Chris head.

"Me to baby"He kisses Chris head and the nurses leave.

I hear Finn starting to softly sing.

**Everywhere we go we feel like we're strangers**  
**On the other hand it makes us feel major**  
**If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya**  
**Don't let 'em change ya**

**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**  
**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**

**It's so wonderful**

**Exhale, breathe in**  
**Let yourself go for the evening**  
**Break out, screaming**  
**You can lose your voice if you mean it**  
**Can't control the feelin'**  
**And I can't let go, I need it**

**Everywhere we go we feel like we're strangers**  
**On the other hand it makes us feel major**  
**If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya**  
**Don't let 'em change ya**

**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**

**If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard**  
**If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard**

**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**  
**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**

**Inhale, steamin'**  
**We can blow it up for the weekend**  
**Shallow world meet him**  
**Promise when we bust in the deep end**  
**Can't control the feelin'**  
**And I can't let go I need it**

**Everywhere we go we feel like we're strangers**  
**On the other hand it makes us feel major**  
**If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya**  
**Don't let 'em change ya**

**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**

**If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard**  
**If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard**

**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**  
**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**  
**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**  
**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**  
**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**  
**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**

**Everywhere we go we feel like we're strangers**  
**On the other hand it makes us feel major**  
**If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya**  
**Don't let 'em change ya**

**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**  
**When you finally find what's beautiful**  
**It's so wonderful**

I smile as he finishes kissing Chris cheek then kissing me softly.

"One happy family"I smile nodding.

"Yep...im so lucky"

**Okay there it is!I hoped you you everyone who has been supporting me with this forget to look out for my next one..Thank you and for one last time...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
